An'lyen Rosefeather
"Shadows keep you safe."- An'lyen An'lyen Rosefeather, other wise known as Anne Kingsly is a Half Elven, corsair, hailing from the Island Nation of Kul Tiras, born in the capital city of Boralus on May 6th, Year 5LC. She is often known as the only known bastard daughter of the Pirate Lord, Captain Math're thas Rosefeather, and the Priestess, Mother Grace Kingsley. The Half Elf is often known to be at times, quite explosive, being rather quick to respond to insults, and returning them. She is also known to be quite a skillful Captain as well as navigator. She has a reputation for being brutal when in battle, often disposing of her foes with little to no remorse, showing no mercy to those who would do her harm. (( Wiki currently going under a revamp, some information, still might not be up to date!)) = Description = ----Approaching the tirasian, one can almost catch an immediate and almost familiar scent of the northern seas, which almost seems to radiate of this Half Elf. Her gaze cold and calculated her bright blue eyes seems to scan her surroundings, keeping a close eye out for potential threats to her or those she cares for. Her hair often alway kept tied up in a ponytail, those who inch in close to the Corsair, would soon discover the womans lineage, carrying both elven and human blood in her vains, her body appearing more human in nature, the only give away that she has any elven blood in her would be her two elven like ears that seem to poke out from her hair. Her right ear however, appearing shorter than the other. Seeming to appear that it has been forcefully removed. Removed with the use of a serrated blade, the ear heavly scared as a result. This of course is the first of many scars that have been afflicted upon this half elf, though of course so few have gotten the chance to see the rest of the Corsair's body, though those who do get the chance, could describe her body as being a painted canvas of war. carrying scars of past conflicts, some appearing more fresh than others. Probably the most gruesome of these scars would take the form of fifthteen lashes that were done upon her as a result of her insubordination. Next to lashes the Half Elf would also carry the Pirate Brand upon the bottom of her right wrist, which takes the appearence of a simple P. Eyeing her body over, one would make note that this woman is one who enjoys a good workout or two. Her body easily describable as being tone. A dancer's body at best, her bust not all that impressive, though still slightly noticable. The Corsair's quick wits, and charm isn't the only tool in her arsenal, as these are just some of the tools that the Pirate tends to use to her advantage, however she does carry weapons meant for a more violent means to an end. The first being of course, her often times more favorable weapons, a pair long tirassian daggers, daggers that can often be associated with those who make a living out at sea. The hilt appearing to be silver in color, with a black leather grip. The second weapon that the Half Elf often tends to use, is another weapon common amoung Corsairs, this would of course be a beautifully crafted flintlock pistol, the stock being made from ebonwood, giving a blackish color, while the barrel and the rest are crafted from a mixture of Tirasian steel, and truesilver. = History = ---- Early Life An'lyen Rosefeather, otherwise known as Ann Kingsley was born as the first and only child of the Elven Pirate Lord Mathre'thas Blackfeather, and the fourth and youngest child to the Priestess Grace Kingsley. Born as a result of a long love affair between the two from which she was excommunicated for, Ann faced plenty of resentment from her human step father, a marine corporal and a hardened sailor by the name of Edwin Kingsley. Upon being spared the Kul Tiran traditions when it comes to mother who give birth to bastard children, An’lyen was sentenced to a life of many trials and errors. As a child growing up within the slums of the capital of Boralus, An’lyen managed to prove time and time again that she was someone who would not simply lay down and die. From as early as the tender age of five years old, An’lyen got her first taste of a criminal’s lifestyle. Often having to steal from stalls of the market districts of Boralus, often teaming up with her brothers Arthur, Hamlen and Edgar, An’lyen was often tasked with the actual stealing while her three older brothers acted as a distraction for her. While most of the time the Half Elf was successful in her and her brother’s heists. There would be times when An’lyen wasn’t so lucky which often got her in trouble with the local guards and more often the shopkeepers and Stall owners, resulting in having her mother having to come into mix to bail An’lyen out, resulting in her having to be scolded by her father. Many times, as a punish, An’lyen’s father would cast her out into the streets for the night. Often causing her to wander the city on her own. It was during one of these outings where she would meet the man who would change her life forever. None other than her mentor, a Stromgardian Privateer, hailing from capital of the Arathi Highlands, Captain Tristan Kent. The result of the meeting came from a failed attempt of thieving, after being caught red handed, stealing a hand full of fruit from a local stall within the Merchant District of Boralus which would result in a foot chase through the Square which Ann would almost seem to have the upper hand, up until she would find herself being chased into a dead end.((WIP)) The Second War And The Attack On Crestfall Revamping! A Second Chance on Life Revamping! A Privateer's Life Revamping! Death of a Mentor and a New Beginning Roughly ten years after the third war, a now twenty-five year old An'lyen has made herself known to quite the fierce warrior as well as privateer, often showing no mercy to those she came across, often choosing to raid goblin trade ships as well as small Kul Tiran trade vessels, this earned her a four thousand gold bounty on her capture in Boralus, and a six thousand gold bounty if turned into the Steamweedle Cartel. She became known for her ruthlessness and ferocity, becoming known as the Wolf of the South Sea, a title in which she carries to this day. As An'lyen continued to serve her Captain and proved herself to him as well as the rest of the crew, the day would eventually come where the good Captain would promote Ann to that of his First Mate, a position in which An'lyen accepted without question. Though her service as First Mate would be short lived. As a month later in the morning of January after a night Celebration in successfully raiding a Coastal town, The Iron Wolf, Ann and the rest of the crew would return to the stronghold in which her Captain constructed, though unknown to their knowledge they were being trailed by the merciless Marine Admiral, Admiral Delcan Ruthford, Captain of The Lion's Fang, as well as Captain Nikholas Bradly, Captain of Proudmoore's Wrath and on the dawn of the 24th while Ann and the rest of the crew slept too hung over from the previous night of celebration, they would awake to the sound of cannon fire ringing out, caught off guard by the duo. Chaos would irrupt aboard The Iron Wolf as the crew scrambled to raise anchor as well as to prepare for battle though it would prove a fruitless effort outnumbered and outgunned they were forced to surrender being taken into custody. For the next month, An'lyen as well as of those whom survived the onslaught awaited their fate imprison. serving a life sentence, while others were hanged for their crimes. Captain Triston Kent was struck deep by all this and eventually fell into a deep depression feeling as though he has failed his crew and have gone back on his promise, though An'lyen wouldn't allow the loss to effect her, and she did what she could to keep her Captain's spirits up, and she was successful to some degree. Though as before tragedy would once again find it's way into the Half Elf's life, as many months pass, eventually it would lead to the trial of her once friend and mentor, the trial was swift with the verdict that Captain Kent be hung on the spot, the Captain was more than willing to comply An'lyen watch from her cell as the noose was secured around his neck and the lever pulled. The death of Captain Kent struck An'lyen deep, though before he passed, he made An'lyen swear to him that she would continue his legacy as Captain of The Iron Wolf, this new found duty gave An'lyen the determination to break free of the prison in which she was being held, and a few weeks after his death An'lyen managed to slip away during a prison riot, freeing not just herself but those who were still left from there, she reclaimed The Iron Wolf, and escaped, the Half Elf would continue carrying on her mentor's legacy as Captain of The Iron Wolf and continue to send fear and turmoil in the hearts of her enemy, eventually the Half Elf would be offered a pardon for her crimes so of course, having grown tired of being on the run as long as she has, she accepted it without much hesitation, and with that said and done, a New Dawn was on the horizon for the Half Elf, and one she was ready to face head on with much determination. Recent History (Revamping) Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Tirasian Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Pirates Category:Mercenaries